Two faced Romeo
by tealana
Summary: Another AU/AD but this time BMFM. based on true life events, author notes will be added to explain the events to this fiction. Fiction summary. Charlene's brilliant, beautiful but spiritually sensitive and naïve cousin falls for a inmate that is still serving time behind bars. Can the bros convince her, there are better men in the world before it is too late? later chapters rated R


Author note: alright here I am writing another fiction based on true life events of victims that either disappear unexplained by those whom they testify against or just simply fall through the cracks of the so-called justice that leaves the victims waiting for their voices to be heard and only to be failed time and time again or abused by the supporters of the accused and convicted perpetrators. This is going to be something that you are or may not want to know about which is a constant fact that countless victims are scarred by traumatising events that they will never erase from their memories, no matter what therapy may work to help them in forgetting. This is where PTSD comes in; as not only the soldiers of war are diagnosed with this problem but also victims that never protected or rescued until such horrific events has occurred first then the authorities step in. This fiction is inspiration for me to write as a wakeup call, awareness and educate ourselves to protect ourselves and those around us, especially children. You have a choice to read or not to read but remember, reading this may open your mind to realise what you never knew before or what others don't want you to know as sometimes the monsters are closer than you think. Should never be too careful or trusting. Anyways, onwards with the prologue. Read and review, tootles.

*****  
prologue

~August, 2000~

On every television station, breaking news of fourteen youths that had terrorized the streets during the daylight or sometimes throughout of early hours of night; hunting for young women that were either walking alone on trains stations or near unpopulated alleyways. For three months, multiple reports of savage incidents occurred to young females aged 14 years up to 21 years of age.

The ring leaders of the savage, calculous, manipulative and cowardly criminal gang had chosen their victims carefully as they didn't exactly choose their surroundings quite well as they just played, the roles of immature teenagers that appeared to be only wanting to play a dangerous game involving in terrorizing young females that weren't brought in speak of sense as misogyny.

"In the south west suburbs, 25 females aged 14 to 21 years of age. A series of heinous acts that was carefully calculated by the ring leaders of the gang that had terrorized the city which had been fuelled by the ethnic behaviour of hatred towards women of those whom were not as the same of the attackers. It was said in the courtroom by the judge Michael brown as he had sentenced only nine out of the fourteen of the accused attackers. 'The description and detail of these rapes as events that you hear about or read about only in the context of wartime atrocities.' The total imprisonment time of serving to nine of the accused, 240 years if they are convicted for their crimes. As this court case has considered to be known the second disgraced civilization and atrocious behaviour known in history. Passing to Richelle Morgan outside the courthouse waiting for news about whether or not these men are going to be convicted and punished for their crimes. Richelle what is the verdict?"

"In a short moment we shall discover if whether or not the accused nine will be sentenced to imprisonment for their crimes against the 25 victims that they have savagely and brutally traumatised that some have attended counselling and group therapy for their ordeals." The doors opened and two lawyers walked out as one walked off while been chased after by a couple of reporters to request comments as the second had a smile of victory and pity for the victims. "Can you spare a moment with us to tell us the verdict of the nine accused?"

"The verdict was guilty and all nine are taken away immediately into custody for transport to imprisonment as we speak." The lawyer answered. "That is all I am sharing at this time, thankyou."

"Well there you have it, all nine have been convicted and will be serving their sentences. Back to you, Jessica."

*****  
~to be continued in chapter one

Ok, this is on a true events about a criminal gang that terrorized the Sydney suburbs during the four weeks of august before the 2000 Olympics. As of 25 young women and young teenage girls were savagely and indecently traumatised by these criminal that were led by two brothers that I will not name as their names will be changed in this fiction as I will be creating a my OC to be Charlene's younger sister that had completed her degree for psychology and law enforcement. That will have feelings for one of the inmates that she becomes romantically involved with one as she is manipulated by his charms. As that is of two separate news reports of 15 years apart.

The attackers were in august 2000 and the recent of where I am going to write about of the manipulated love relationship of now. As their relationship had only been shared with the public recently as it had been secret of six to eight months to the authorities acknowledgement which only recently been discovered. Along with two other woman that had been blindly manipulated by a murderers. It is sad how good women that have promising careers that work with these kinds of people every day, with the degree they have worked so hard to accomplish only to throw away for someone that is only using for a 'get out of jail' free card. If these criminals were in a mental institution; would they consider of giving them a chance then? Most criminals cannot rehabilitated for example as such as those whom have aggravated indecent sexual activity with minors, and yet women that are desperate for love that fall for monsters such these. I'm not exact of the exact amount of people living in this planet is but shouldn't say there isn't at least one decent man out there someone for those whom want real true love. I am a single mother of two beautiful children myself, as I am going for a divorce within the next fours which I am so looking forward to having that very freedom in my grasp after 6 years of abuse in a 9 year marriage. I met my soon to be ex-husband in November 2003, and separated from in 2008. A year after my daughter was born as he said that he did not want a daughter and that shattered my entire core and diminished all I believed in what I knew of from my own upbringing as what it meant to be 'family'.

I wasn't physically abused as I weren't going to allow that escalate but the mental and emotional abuse with the narcissism of financial controlling and isolation was enough for me. I even suffered from physical health problems due to my ex-husbands torment which had caused my thyroid gland to abnormally go overactive from the stress and the abuse I endured until I finally built the courage and strength to seek a divorce which has taken almost three years to get, now. And I will finally granted the freedom next month as I am looking forward to it. I pity these victims that I will be writing in this fiction as I know how they feel as before I met my ex-husband I too was a victim of indecent assault but the difference was I knew my attacker as my abuser. And I only escaped from him as he was deported, due to his visa had been expired for more than three years prior. Which I never knew and realised as why he had abused me for eleven months as I was ticket to stay in the country if he had empregnanted me but luckily for me, I was smarter at the time to protect my fertility from him and unfortunately wasn't that smart to do the same from ex-husband one year later which I never knew he was this narcissitic person that later surfaced when our daughter was born. And that was the time I realised, I made a mistake but I will be paying the price as my children will be. But for the last two and half years, my children and I have grown stronger and healthier as the family I wanted. Despite that I must be both mother and father, as I have not trust in men. Who can blame me? I am one of countless of abused women in the entire world that has faced this situation but not many, survive from marriages as such as these. Some take years before they can fight back and find the will to leave. And others never find a way out unless been placed six feet under by their abusive defacto partners. Anyway, I do hope this brings a insight to you and brings awareness in hope that you will educate yourselves and your friends to be smarter as not to fall for the wrong guy as they may be your last choice you'd ever make. Terrifying and deeply sad. But there are survivors of domestic violence and abuse, and there is no shame in that knowing you have survived for the sake of your children. We all face obstacles, challenges and even destinies that try to break us in ways that hopefully later on, learn from them so the cycles break and discontinue.

There are many cycles of abuse, most are endless as they are continuously practiced through brainwashing and evil upbringing. But there are some are broken only to begin elsewhere all because the abuser, is not stopped. It is hard to stop one if the law doesn't bar them from reoffending but It is harder when those whom choose to ignore the warnings and become involved with them only create more cycles as they are brainwashed. We all only can do what we can with what we have, also teaching and educating eachother to hopefully save future victims in hope of no more will become victims. I know, that is only a dream but like martin luther the king once said. 'I have a dream' and that dream involves no abuse of any kind and peace in every house hold and their families. We are entitled to castle to protect and all those in our castle. Thankyou for taking the time to read and review, onward to the next chapter. Hopefully the next author note will shorter this one. Tootles.


End file.
